Drive and ride
by Piru-Pirulais
Summary: Corren los años 50', y Sasuke, el hijo de un político de la realeza británica, conoce a Naruto, un "simple" ciudadano londoniense nacido en los Estados Unidos. El rubio le propondrá probar uno de los indecentes vicios que forman parte de su negocio, y pronto un peligroso e inminente lazo crecerá entre ellos dos. Porque ellos viajaron a su manera. Advertencias: Yaoi NaruSasu
1. Want to ride?

**_Hola a todoss! He vuelto (aunque nadie aquí me conoce jaja) esta vez con una historia Yaoi.  
Increíble como pasa el tiempo..._**

**_Advertencias: Yaoi. Si no te gusta no leas._**

**U/A**

**_N/A: Tanto ni Naruto como los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**Sin nada mas que decir... Enjoy!**

**Uchiha Nicore V**

* * *

_La bandera estadounidense permanecía serena detrás suyo. Apenas y se movía tranquila, como intentando no molestarles en aquel íntimo contacto, tan sencillo y tan abrazador. ¿Qué sería de él sin haber conocido a esa persona? La respuesta era tan horrible y, para su suerte, lejana a la realidad. Conoció con sus propios sentidos y emociones lo que significaba realmente amar a alguien. Lo suficiente para dar su vida por él. De arriesgarlo todo, todo lo que lo había forjado anteriormente como era: Su futuro, sus creencias… Y su hermoso hogar..._

* * *

-Hijo, Sasuke, ¿Hoy saldrás de nuevo?- Su madre le observaba ponerse su saco- _el menos llamativo que tení_a- en la entrada de su hermosa casa, obviamente digna de un Lord inglés como era su padre.

-Sí madre…- Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, pensando si decirle cuándo volvería, ya que ni él mismo lo sabría hasta llegado el momento. Se arriesgó y pensó no decirle.- Ya me voy… Adiós…- Le dijo con la mejor sonrisa sincera que tenía; Nunca podría manipular a su madre.

-Está bien… Que Dios te acompañe.-

Su madre se le acercó y muy suavemente le dibujó con la yema de su pulgar en su frente una pequeña cruz, refutando con ese simple gesto y una sutil sonrisa lo anterior dicho. Sasuke le miró a los ojos sorprendido, con una expresión un tanto nostálgica. Su madre le hacía ese gesto cada vez que le dejaba ir a jugar al gran jardín de su casa con su hermano mayor, cuando todavía eran niños. Para ese entonces su madre debía agacharse un poco para poder llegar a su frente, y ahora estiraba su brazo hacia arriba. Volvió a sonreír y Sasuke se apresuró a hablar.

-Gra- Gracias madre.- Dijo, y abrió una de las dos grandes puertas de la entrada principal para salir lo más rápido que pudiera.

Cerró la gran puerta tras de sí y descendió por los escalones de su hogar, hasta donde se encontraba ya estacionado su vehículo personal, aquél que su padre había comprado cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Prefería ir solo a los lugares, disfrutaba mucho manejar por sí mismo, y no darle indicaciones a ningún chófer de adónde debía llevarlo. Quizá de esa manera mantenía en secreto los lugares que concurría… Aunque no fueran del todo peligrosos, odiaba la idea de que alguien más supiera sobre su privacidad. Tiró su bolso con su cambio de ropa al asiento de acompañante antes de entrar él mismo y se subió. Metió las llaves y arrancó.

"_Así de fácil… es manejar_."

Pensó antes de acelerar por completo y salir a la calle. Realmente amaba la velocidad, y amaba manejar. Apenas haría en 10 minutos el trayecto que le tomaría casi el doble desde su gran casa en Londres, hacia su destino: Una de sus bibliotecas preferidas lo más alejadas del centro de la Gran Ciudad. ¿La razón por la que elegía alejarse de la ciudad? Odiaba mucho caminar por las calles principales de Londres, estar tan pegado a las personas lo ponía en extremo nervioso e irritable, y manejar con mucho tráfico... Amaba conducir donde no había nadie. O casi nadie. Viviendo en la gran capital nunca conseguiría manejar por una ruta desierta, con el acelerador tocando el fondo. Pasando por las calles que ya conocía de memoria casi sin mirar, sin prestar mucha atención, dejó divagar su mente por escasos diez minutos, pensando en lo que haría en la noche al encontrarse con.. Con_ él_. Desde hacía un mes que lo conocía. Y era por_ él_ que iría a la biblioteca. Después de todo en eso habían quedado la última vez que se encontraron, a la salida de su Universidad, el _Imperial College_ -universidad que para su suerte pudo elegir sin la intervención o negación de su padre.- Dejó de pensar en su rebeldía de la semana, y estacionó su casi flamante automóvil ("casi" porque había pedido específicamente que su auto no fuera llamativo, para que no llamara la atención) en plena calle.

Acomodando su sombrero lo suficiente para tapar sus ojos, salió rápidamente del auto, ya que realmente no estaba de humor para que nadie descubriera su estadía allí y lo atiborraran de preguntas innecesarias. Cruzó la calle impaciente, mirando para todos lados, y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para entrar a su biblioteca favorita, estiró su brazo para abrir la puerta de la misma, pero se encontró con la mano de alguien más abriéndola al lado suyo.

-Hola. ¿Qué leerás hoy, chico estudioso?- La fastidiosa y hasta alegre voz de aquella persona lo sobresaltó en demasía, pero se contuvo de pegar un salto.

-¿Qué te he dicho de que hablemos en público?- Se giró para encararle con una de sus delirantes sonrisas ladeadas. Típico gesto despectivo, típica actitud altanera en su presencia. Inevitable e imposible de cambiar.- Ven, entremos, que un poco de cultura no te haría mal.-

Respondió Sasuke mientras terminaba de abrir por sí sólo la gran puerta de madera de la impotente biblioteca, y entraba dándole la espalda a su interlocutor.

-Oye, sabes que no soy de entrar en lugares así... Aunque yo tuve la idea de encontrarnos aquí. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a algún gin palace?- Sin obtener respuesta, el chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos y le siguió sin decir nada más, observando las paredes e hileras repletas hasta el techo de libros. "Wow" pensó. "y yo que nunca he leído nada más que revistas...". –Ey, Sasuke. Responde cuando te preguntan, imbécil.-

-Calla. No insultes en una biblioteca.-

Fue la única respuesta que dio el aludido, sin siquiera girarse y continuando su trayecto hacia donde se encontraba la sección que buscaba, con ese tipo pisándole los talones. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo miraba pensativo los estantes, mirando los lomos de los libros, alternados entre más nuevos hasta los más viejos, de distintos colores y tamaños. Sus celestes ojos mostraban verdadera curiosidad, pero sabía de sobra que esa persona nunca leería ningún libro de no más de cien páginas. Rió para sus adentros y siguió buscando algún título que le llamara la atención, algo para alquilar y leer en un par de días. No supo por qué se distrajo y miró al chico a su lado; Ese rubio, vestido completamente informal, con quien había quedado juntarse.

"_¿Qué tan bajo caí?_" Se preguntó al verlo en detalle.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y miraba curioso para todos lados. Su expresión realmente era extraña, para un chico que _"estaba contra el sistema_", según sus propias palabras. Naruto era un ser muy extraño, realmente.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.- Dijo de la nada Naruto, fijando sus azules ojos en los carbón de Sasuke.

\- No creo que eso te interese realmente, "qué leeré". Si lo haré, si a eso te referías a "eso". Ya va un mes que lo hago, no será diferente hoy.- Le sonrió provocativo.

-…Así me gusta...- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- Entiendes las indirectas, pero... Me refería también a... ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos esta noche?-

Sasuke observó a Naruto con una nueva expresión, sorprendido. Aquella invitación significaba algo distinto a que simplemente le entregara lo que había encargado. Significaba _"viajar_". No manejar, porque esa invitación la había formulado Naruto.

Naruto era quien _"conducía"_ en esas circunstancias. Y había algo más que amaba además que conducir, y eso era "_viajar". Viajar_ con él, en esas extrañas salidas que tuvo el placer de conocer la segunda vez que compró su "producto". Realmente se iría al infierno si se dejaba llevar por un sujeto como él. Pero ya no creía que tuviese remedio. Viajar con él era realmente interesante. La costa de la Isla era hermosa de noche.

-Claro… ¿Me llevarás, mi apuesto príncipe?- Dijo en tono de burla, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que Naruto le escuchara.

-Hasta el fin del mundo, mi princesa.-

Sí. Esa noche viajaría.


	2. Wind at night

_**Advertencias: Yaoi. Si no te gusta no leas.**_

**_U/A_**

_**N/A: Tanto ni Naruto como los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**_NaruSasuNaru (No del todo segura si serán sukes. Avisaré más adelante) _**

_**Drive and ride está muuuy basada en los videos y canciones de Lana del Rey. Cualquier parecido con éstos, ya he advertido. Lana es mi droga para escribir en esta historia c:  
(Si no has visto ninguno de sus videos, NO los veas… puede que te hagas un poco de… ¿Spoiler?)**_

* * *

La estridente risa de Naruto le nubló por unos segundos los pensamientos. Recordaba pocas cosas… Había ido a la biblioteca, se había encontrado allí con el rubio (supuso que lo planearon, en su estado ya no sabía mas detalles), y luego él le ofreció "divertirse", lo que en palabras más directas significaba drogarse en la costa, cuando fuera completamente de noche y ningún alma rondara por la Isla de Grain. Sí. Eso era divertirse para ellos dos.

-Naruto~.- Canturreó. Dios. Sí que hacía efecto aquél vicio prohibido.- Pásame un poco más, para algo te compré, maldito narco.-

-Oye, no soy narco.- Naruto le dio una pequeña calada al cigarro que tenía en la boca y exhaló.- Sólo vendo por… diversión. Supongo.-

Y volvió a reír. Sasuke se le acercó casi arrastrando y le quitó el cigarro de la mano para fumar un poco él. Se encontraban enfrente del mar, sentados delante del coche de Naruto (un Ford 1941, del que alardeaba todo el tiempo de haber comprado con su propio dinero) haciendo exactamente lo que llevaban un tiempo haciendo. Perder tiempo. Viajar cerca de 40 km desde Londres hasta la vacía costa, ver las estrellas brillar por encima de ellos dos, y drogarse por el estrés que habían estado acumulando en la semana… Aunque esas salidas las hubieran hecho sólo tres veces anteriormente.

-Sasuke… Nunca me contaste. ¿Qué es de tu vida? No sé nada de ti.-

Naruto miraba hacia el mar oscurecido por la eminente noche con una expresión realmente relajada en su cara. El pelinegro giró para mirarle y volvió la vista al frente.

-Ni deberías saber.- Dijo serio. O eso intentó, ya que su voz sonó como si quisiera falsificar la profunda voz del típico chico malo de alguna película. Al escucharse a sí mismo no pudo evitar reír y Naruto vio ese gesto en él.

-¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de tratar ser arrogante cuando estás tan drogado…-

Dijo Naruto después de quitarle el cigarro y darle una profunda calada. El "_rubio norteamericano" _ -como le decía Sasuke- estaba un poco más acostumbrado a consumir marihuana que el pelinegro, por lo que la droga recién empezaba a surtir total efecto en su metabolismo luego de unos dos minutos. No es que fuera mucho más tiempo, pero ese pequeño rato extra de "conciencia" le dejaba observar como Sasuke se destensaba rápidamente. Era una buena vista… Mirar su refinado rostro suavizándose y perdiendo la mirada hacia adelante, parpadeando lentamente. Naruto no conocía bien los motivos, bien podría tratarse de su maldita mente adicta, pero le gustaba mirarle así. Parecía el único momento de su vida en el que el pelinegro podía relajarse. Y sonreír.

Desviando sus pensamientos a un rincón de su mente, le entregó al pelinegro lo que quedaba del cigarro y como pudo intentó incorporarse. Ya debía ser hora de volver, y si tenía que manejar sería mejor estar lo más limpio posible. Se dirigía a la puerta de su coche cuando escuchó el interrogante de Sasuke detrás de su espalda.

-¿No vas a querer más?-

Naruto se giró a mirarle con una extraña expresión en su rostro, entre serio y aburrido.

-Sasuke… No creo que puedas verlo, pero el cigarro acaba de terminarse.- Ante lo mencionado el pelinegro bajó la mirada a su mano para ver efectivamente el cigarro consumido en su totalidad.- Además estoy intentando dejarlo. Ven que te llevaré donde está tu auto…-

Ante lo mencionado Sasuke dejó salir un resoplo que no llegó a ser una risa.

-¿Tú? ¿Dejar esto? No me hagas reír. Además no quiero regresar todavía.-

Y se mantuvo en el suelo para mirar luego hacia el frente. Pero no pudo ver como el rubio se acercaba a zancadas a su posición y le pateaba. Oh, eso sí, al menos pudo sentir su pie dando con fuerza contra su espalda. Cuando cayó en la fría arena ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para levantarse como un resorte e intentar darle un puñetazo. Y se quedó en sólo un intento, porque se tambaleó apenas estuvo de pie y cayó de cara al suelo. Con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza cerró con fuerza los puños, agarrando arena de paso mientras dejaba escapar un grito angustiado de ira, que resultó de lo más cómico para Naruto, ya que lo miró y sonrío, y luego rompió a reír estruendosamente sosteniéndose el abdomen. Sasuke se incorporó de a poco y le fulminó con la mirada, pero al ver que el rubio no parecía interesarse en él se dirigió lentamente al automóvil. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dejó caer muy lentamente. La cabeza comenzaba a explotarle dentro de su cráneo y no quería estar otro minuto más allí. No supo en qué momento su compañero dejó de reír y se subió también al carro, arrancando de paso. Bajó la ventanilla todo lo que pudo y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a sentir la fría pero reconfortante brisa del mar chocando contra su cara. Si Naruto seguía manejando así de rápido como iba, sería probable que una de dos cosas pasarían: o chocarían contra cualquier cosa en el camino debido al estado del conductor, o llegarían demasiado rápido a su destino. Y Sasuke odiaría más que nada la segunda opción. Así que cuando sintió que el camino se alisaba demostrando que ya habían llegado a la ruta, le dijo que redujera un poco la velocidad –casi gritando, ya que el ruido del viento ingresando por la ventanilla tapaba el sonido de su voz.-

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Tienes miedo que choquemos? Relájate y duérmete si quieres, princesita.- Se burló él.

-Lo que no quiero es llegar a casa temprano, imbécil. Por algo vine aquí.-

Respondió el pelinegro con un tono cortante. Cuando sintió que la velocidad disminuía un poco abrió finalmente los ojos y sacó su brazo por la ventanilla. Sintiendo el frío del viento chocando contra él, abría y cerraba la mano, casi absorto en lo que hacía. Sí… Eso era _viajar_ para él… No había nadie más allí que ellos dos, y por suerte el rubio solía callarse más de lo normal en la noche.

Antes de conocer a Naruto su vida había sido un completo desastre emocional desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde los trece años que no experimentaba algo tan cercano a la felicidad, a reír sin preocuparse de nada. Podía asegurar que su felicidad terminó cuando Itachi decidió mudarse a Estados Unidos y estudiar allí en Stanford: Aquello no hubiera sido un problema si su padre no lo hubiese visto como tal. Uchiha Fugaku intentó obligarle a quedarse en Londres. ¿La razón? Quería que su hijo mayor siguiera la tradición de la familia y ocupase el rango político que le tocaba: Ser un Lord de título hereditario. Pero Itachi sólo se fue, abandonando a su hermanito menor a su propia suerte, echándole su propio destino sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

Uchiha Itachi se fugó la noche en que cumplió 18 años. Y Sasuke recordaba aquella vez como la peor noche de su vida… Cuando todos dormían intentó irse sin que nadie lo notara, pero su padre lamentablemente despertó. Y esa noche en la casa Uchiha todos los miembros de la familia gritaban, a excepción de él. Sólo veía a su hermano sosteniendo con fuerza una maleta, a su padre cerca de él alzándole la voz cada vez que Itachi intentaba hablar y a su madre asustada intentando calmar a su primer hijo y a su esposo. Las expresiones en las caras de los dos varones nunca se le borrarían de la mente… Itachi, que siempre mantenía aquella serena mirada miraba con verdadero odio a su padre, y éste, al ver cómo le faltaba el respeto le devolvía el gesto con completo desprecio. Una expresión demasiado fuerte para ofrecerle a un hijo. Eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada y todavía nadie le había visto a él, de sólo trece años, parado a la entrada del salón mirando todo sin comprender, con miedo de lo que escuchaba.

Cuando finalmente su hermano le vio, su rostro se transfiguró por completo a la sorpresa de ver a su hermanito allí, observando todo con lágrimas cayendo sin control desde sus oscuros ojos. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Su hermano, su amado hermano mayor agarró su maleta rápidamente y salió disparado por la puerta. Sin despedirse. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era que su adorado hermano le había abandonado para siempre. Y la carga que llevaba Itachi sobre sus hombros se desplazó por completo hacia él ese día.

Quizá por eso se interesó cada vez menos en la universidad, estando tan sólo en el segundo año. Con el tiempo pudo comprender a su hermano y suprimir su odio hacia él, y cuando pudo hacerlo fue cuando se desvió por completo del camino impuesto por sus padres (sin que aquellos lo notaran, ya que seguía asistiendo a la universidad) y quizá por eso conoció a Naruto…Y Ahora parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en el primer amigo que estaba haciendo. Y realmente le hacía sentir bien, de algún modo disfrutaba mucho estar con él.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a vender drogas?- Preguntó Sasuke de repente. Naruto se giró para verle por apenas un segundo y respondió.

-Hace poco. Eres uno de mis primeros clientes, en realidad.- Y rió.- He estado aquí en Gran Bretaña desde un par de años… Son todos demasiado aburridos por aquí, ¿Sabías?-

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras aquí… Puedes irte si no te gusta, _norteamericano_. Nos sobran personas como ustedes.- Dijo engreídamente. La estridente risa de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué harías tú sin mí, europeo presumido?-

Sasuke sonrió levemente e ignoró aquél comentario, desviando la vista a su ventanilla. La ruta casi a oscuras, iluminada por pocos faroles y las luces del coche de Naruto eran una linda vista si uno estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la ciudad.

-Nunca te pregunté de qué parte de Estados Unidos eres…- Preguntó Sasuke luego de un par de minutos de puro silencio.

-Florida. Miami, para ser exactos. Amo el mar, por si no lo has notado…-No hubo respuesta de parte del pelinegro. Mejor así, ya se estaban acostumbrando rápidamente a todo aquello… El silencio de los sábados por la noche de mediados de Julio, con las vacaciones comenzando para Sasuke, ya que el rubio no asistía a la universidad a pesar de tener 2 años más que el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué haremos la semana que viene?-

Volvió a hablar el rubio tras quince minutos de puro silencio, cuando parecía que su compañero estaba en un sueño posible. Ya estaban cerca de donde Sasuke había dejado su automóvil en la noche (un estacionamiento de 24 hs., cercano a un casino).

-No lo sé…- Respondió honestamente.- La semana que viene empiezan las vacaciones. Podríamos juntarnos cuando queramos…-

-Está bien… El sábado que viene, a las 7 pm. En este estacionamiento, ¿te parece?- Inquirió el rubio, y el menor le sonrió como una muda respuesta.

* * *

_**Hola a todosss, regresé. (Cuesta escribir D:)  
Realmente esta historia me está costando muchísimo escribirla, los primeros capítulos serán difíciles de entender, gomenn!… es que necesito desarrollar así la historia, más adelante se atarán todos los cabos sueltos. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y dejaron reviews!**_

_**-Uchiha Nicore V.-**_


	3. Memories of the first time

_**Advertencias: Yaoi. Si no te gusta no leas.**_

**_U/A_**

_**N/A: Tanto ni Naruto como los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Naruto se encontraba inhalando y exhalando el humo de tabaco de su casi consumido cigarro, recostado en su cama, ya pasadas la una de la tarde. Fumaba tabaco para calmar su evidente ansiedad, ya que no quería volver a tocar uno de _esos_ cigarros, o al menos hasta que acabase el día y viera a Sasuke en la noche… Pero esperar tanto lo estaba matando. Miró al techo de su habitación, y luego miró hacia la puerta, hasta bajó una pierna de la cama y empezó a hacer ruido contra el piso frenéticamente, intentando distraerse y no ver el colchón a su derecha… Que era donde guardaba las drogas que luego vendería. Sabía que cada vez que consumía uno iba a parar a su cuenta, y en las condiciones en las que vivía no podía permitirse más gastos de lo necesario. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Aquél era su último cigarro y ya se había acabado. Pero aún así se mantuvo inmóvil donde estaba, con el ceño fruncido…

Poco a poco sus pensamientos fueron desviándose de su intranquilidad y agitación a cierto chico que había conocido hacía más de un mes, y sus palabras daban vueltas en su mente.

"_-¿Tú? ¿Dejar esto? No me hagas reír.-"_

Incluso una semana después de que fueran dichas, se escuchaban recién pronunciadas, burlándose de aquella decisión que tardó tanto por tomar… Pero así era él. Cruel, sin corazón, pero al menos era sincero. Sí, Sasuke era así. Quizá había sido aquello, además de su imponente imagen de _chico malo_ lo que le había atraído de él. Quiso distraerse un poco, y olvidándose de todo, Naruto recordó esa noche, la vez que lo vio por primera vez.

_Vestido demasiado formal para el lugar donde se encontraba, observando todo con su mirada gélida. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en realidad se moría de nervios y ansiedad? Se notaba que buscaba algo, o a alguien en específico, pero no se comportaba como alguien nuevo allí. Y Naruto, como de costumbre en su negocio, se acercó antes que cualquier otro vendedor, o incluso una prostituta. Fue fácil venderle esa vez, y le cobró un poco más que al resto de sus clientes… De todos modos, andaba corto de dinero. Aquella vez no se fijó mucho en él. Fue una rápida venta a un muchacho que por poco no dejaba salir todo su nerviosismo al estar allí. Incluso pensó que nunca volvería a verle, ya que obviamente no era alguien que frecuentara esos lugares. Y Naruto sabía mucho de aquello, después de todo así era su vida._

_Después de ese encuentro no le volvió a ver hasta la semana siguiente, ya cuando había dejado de preguntarse si volvería a aparecer por el bar alguna vez. Sasuke, o "el chico nuevo" estaba usando unos jeans azules, y una camiseta blanca. No era para sacar rápidas conclusiones, pero definitivamente le quedaba mucho mejor que la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón de vestir anterior, al menos se veía acorde al lugar. ¿Quién era ése nuevo? Naruto captó que aquél chico de mirada altiva y engreída estaba atrayendo las miradas de medio mundo, escondidos entre las penumbras del local, y aquello no era exactamente una buena señal. Si quería sobrevivir allí, tendría que aprender a resaltar lo menos posible, bajar la mirada y no enfrentarse a nadie. Naruto sólo se le quedó mirando, devorándole con los ojos, y cuando éste se le acercó no pudo resistir sonreír pícaro. _

_-Así que has vuelto… Enhorabuena, estás haciéndote famoso.- Dijo el rubio irónicamente. Sasuke sólo le miró por apenas un segundo, para luego desviar la mirada hacia un costado y refutar lo que había dicho. Algunas de las personas casi escondidas entre los lugares ruinosos del local tenían la mirada fija en él. Y en sus amenazantes ojos el mensaje podía leerse claramente: "Lárgate". – Siéntate antes que te devoren o que las prostitutas te violen. Vaya aspecto tienes.-_

_Sasuke finalmente volvió a mirarle, y decidió por su propio bien sentarse enfrente de él, en la única mesa del local supuestamente abandonado. Sin mirarle a los ojos cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y abrió lentamente la boca para pronunciar:_

_-¿Tienes lo de la otra vez?- Dijo y fijó finalmente sus oscuros ojos en la persona que tenía enfrente, aunque se le dificultaba por la precaria iluminación del lugar._

_-¿Es en serio?- usó su tono más incrédulo, para luego arrepentirse por la mirada asesina de su interlocutor- Vale, vale. Claro que tengo.- Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor.-Pero mejor salgamos de aquí… Hay un sitio que me gusta mucho, fuera de Londres. ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?-_

_El pelinegro sólo le sostuvo la mirada. ¿Qué clase de oferta era aquella? _

_-¿Por qué habría de aceptar ir con un drogadicto como tú?- Dijo cortante._

_-No lo sé… Quizá porque tú también lo eres.- Hizo una pausa.- Venga, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos esta noche?- _

_Sasuke no respondió, pero le siguió mirando. Luego de unos instantes Naruto se levanto de la mesa y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera fuera del oscuro, pero lleno de vida local. Le sostuvo la pesada puerta abierta y le indicó con la mano que le siguiera, luego de salir él. Todo estaba oscuro, nada podía verse o escucharse esa noche de verano. Unos pocos grillos y el ahogado bullicio dentro de los pocos salones, bares y prostíbulos de la zona era el único murmullo nocturno de por allí. Para Naruto, aquélla era su vida de todas las noches desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, y aquélla era 'La tierra de la lujuria' como él le llamaba. Además amaba divertirse de vez en cuando con los 'neófitos'; aquél había sido su terreno desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y aquél chico no se salvaría de su diversión. Se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba, para ratificar que el pelinegro efectivamente le seguía, mirando a su alrededor con suma desconfianza._

_-Descuida.- Dijo, y el chico apenas se sobresaltó._

_-¿Dónde me llevas?- Respondió, deteniéndose en seco._

_Naruto sólo se detuvo y miró sereno a sus costados, como si realmente no se encontrara a solas con un desconocido, en un lugar que sabía de sobra que nadie le salvaría si algo le ocurriese. Ya nada le atemorizaba._

_-A mi coche. Dijiste que te gustaría ir a la playa…- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Olvídalo. Este lugar es demasiado…-_

_Sasuke volvió a mirar para todos lados demostrando su nerviosismo, pero ni siquiera amagó a irse. En vez de eso, le dedicó una particular mirada, como si fuera a asesinarle allí mismo, y acto seguido mordió su labio nervioso. Se quedó allí tieso, mirando un punto fijo a la derecha, decidiendo que hacer en completo silencio. Naruto no supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvo meditando, pero le pareció una eternidad. Luego de lo que parecieron ser dos minutos, cuando pudo oírse cerca de los dos jóvenes un pequeño ruido que seguramente había causado una rata al costado de la calle, en la profunda oscuridad. Sasuke pegó un pequeño bote y automáticamente siguió caminando, haciéndole un rápido gesto con su cabeza al rubio para que siguiera caminando. Estaban a tan sólo pasos del coche de todos modos. A tan sólo pasos del comienzo del viaje._

_El rubio comprendió el mensaje y dijo:_

_-Vamos.- Mientras abría la puerta de copiloto, sonriendo pícaramente. Aquél chico pelinegro era muy joven, a sus claros ojos parecía ser demasiado inocente e ignorante del turbio mundo donde se estaba metiendo, pero aún así le daba igual. Ambos se subieron al auto, y el rubio aceleró incluso antes de que terminaran de cerrar las puertas. Le miró nuevamente de reojo y pudo ver que llevaba consigo a aquél tipo de chico que seguía actuando como si tuviese quince años, pero que guardaba el fuego, la ira y la rebeldía únicos capaces de cambiarlo todo._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le preguntó el rubio sin saber el por qué.- Pareces muy joven._

_-Diecinueve.-_

_-Y dime, chico pelinegro, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Y dime tu verdadera edad, realmente no soy tan estúpido.-_

_-¿Eres la policía?- Respondió cortante, mirándole molesto. Volvió la vista al frente, y observó las luces al costado del camino pasando rápido.- Además SI tengo diecinueve.-_

_-Woah. Relájate un poco.- Le devolvió la mirada y sonrió pícaro.- Sólo quería saber de ti. Pareces más joven, como si tuvieses dieciséis, o diecisiete.-_

_-Sasuke.- Dijo, para hacer que el chico que manejaba se callara._

_-Bueno, Sasuke, mi nombre es Naruto. Pero seguro que eso no te interesa. Sírveme de algo y saca dos cigarros de la guantera, vamos adelantándonos.-_

_Sasuke hizo caso al pedido, abrió la guantera y sacó dos de los cigarros que había allí. Los prendió con su encendedor de bolsillo y le tendió uno a Naruto, sonriéndole sensualmente._

_-¿Sabes, Naruto? No me gusta que me lleven. Prefiero manejar, pero haré la excepción sólo contigo.- Dijo Sasuke, y le dio una larga calada a su cigarro._-

_Pronto pudo ver cómo las luces del camino se intensificaban, pero no cegaban sus ojos. Una sensación de adrenalina subió por todo su cuerpo y rió fuerte por primera vez en una semana entera. El rubio sólo miró cómo la droga hacía un muy rápido efecto en el joven y sonrió de lado. _

Naruto volvió en sí y dejó de recordar aquella vez. Miró al reloj de pared enfrente de su cama, y notó que ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche y todavía no había cenado. No significaba que lo haría, ya que no tenía nada que comer desde el almuerzo, pero pronto debía verse con Sasuke y había dejado pasar el tiempo. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, iba con verdadera prisa, y vio que se caía de la misma uno de los libros que había alquilado una vez el pelinegro. Lo miró por apenas unos segundos y cuando iba a agacharse a recogerlo volvió a pensar en lo tarde que se había vuelto, por lo que lo dejó tirado en el piso, se enfundó en sus jeans favoritos y se puso una camisa, de las únicas que le quedaban limpias y salió rápido de su pequeño departamento, aquél que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre, que si no lo tuviese allí, hubiese vivido en la calle desde hacía dos años.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del edificio de departamentos se dio cuenta que no llevaba puestos ni los zapatos, ni la llave del edificio ni del auto, ni tampoco los cigarros. Se pegó en la cabeza con la mano como reprimenda y subió como un rayo a buscar todo lo que le faltaba. Eran las siete menos cuarto de la noche y todavía tenía que llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraría con el pelinegro. Recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y salió pitando del edificio, derecho a su automóvil. ¿Por qué actuaba así últimamente? La idea de ver a Sasuke siempre lo ponía… ansioso. Y aquello lo molestaba un poco, ya que no podía controlar todo como quisiera. En su solitaria vida no tenía tiempo para titubear: Sabía de sobra que si lo hacía lo devorarían vivo en el mundo donde se movía. Él no era un niño criado en una cuna de oro precisamente, era una lacra de la sociedad que sólo vendía sustancias ilegales y trabajaba sólo cuando lo necesitaba… O sea, cuando ya no soportaba el hambre y tenía que tragarse su orgullo y vestirse, hablar y comportarse como una persona oprimida por la sociedad.

Abrió la puerta de su coche y como de costumbre, arrancó antes de cerrar bien. Andaba con prisa, como de costumbre. Porque ése día, y como todos los sábados desde hacía un mes y una semana, de julio de 1952, volvería a ver a aquella persona que era capaz de ponerle nervioso con una sola mirada.

_Sasuke._

* * *

_**Hola! He vuelto. Sé que me demoré y quizá ya nadie esté por aquí (?**_

_**Ya que estamos voy a aclarar algunas cosas, porque por las respuestas que he tenido de este fic no se han entendido del todo u.u empecemos:**_

_**Obviamente Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran en los años 50, en el 52 para ser exactos (como aclaré en este cap)**_

_**Naruto es un par de años más grandes que Sasuke, casi va a cumplir 23, y Sasuke tiene 20 recién cumplidos (obviamente no en este capítulo). **_

_**Nuestro hermoso rubio obviamente ha tenido problemas en el pasado, y es un chico malo al estilo James Dean (? Su pasado correspondiente a su familia todavía no lo he decidido, pero por ahora no puedo decirles mucho… Porque ni yo sé :/**_

_**Sasuke tiene un pequeño secreto con Itachi c: Por algo le ha perdonado por haberle abandonado.**_

_**Bueno, ya se saben un poco más no? Sean pacientes, revelaré las cosas a su tiempo c: Nos vemos!**_


	4. ANUNCIO!

Hola! Esto **NO** es un nuevo capítulo... **Son buenas noticias!**

Vengo a informar a quien me haya leído, que junto a **kanari shinobu** (búsquenla en ff) EDITAMOS esta historia y **LA VOLVEREMOS A SUBIR,** en una **nueva cuenta c:**

Búsquenos como **"Alani Rowan**" AQUÍ en **fanfiction**

.  
www . fanfiction u /

6851128 / Alani - Rowan

(saquen los espacios para entrar)  
Cualquier duda mándenos PM c:  
Nos vemos!


End file.
